Darth Vesper
Early Life Family History Born to Vaars and Jesra Caldan in the city of Kolene, Corellia. However she was not an only child, she was born a twin, younger to be exact (by 5 minutes). Jesra had given birth to two healthy baby girls whom the couple named Erisi Amrei (ahm-ray) and Jaid (middle name is unknown). The girls had developed a strong connection through the Force while in their mother's womb. Speaking many times to their father preparing him for the future ahead, the future that was to come. Yet with the death of their mother a few minutes after their birth, their father fell to the vices of drunkenness, gambling and depression. Tragedy Befalls During their father's downhill slide after the sudden death of their mother, he (their father) made a rotten deal with a few sly handed sabaac players (mercenaries of the Sith whom had heard much of the two girls) down at a local casino in Coronet. Knowing this would be the demise of their family and having grown up in a rather abusive home, Erisi and Jaid planned to escape from such circumstances. Yet fate would play a twist in their lives. They were 13 years old when Vaars was maliciously murdered when the mercenaries raided their small home, searching for the twins. Luckily, the girls had been out in another small mining camp, yet they overheard the commotion and knew that the time and come and together they made their way off planet. It was then Erisi heard the voice for the first time. A voice that belonged to no one and nothing. 'Run.' Little did Erisi know she was not only Force sensitive, yet displayed the abilities of a Mind Witch, with proper training she could hone her skills, yet in the hands of evil she could be turned into a deadly weapon. As she ran her surroundings would flicker in and out, she would see a boy, he too was running. A woman. Flames. A man in a mask. Her head would split as a woman's scream would cut the silence like a lightening bolt. Chosen Paths Erisi and Jaid did not stay together for very long. In fact, upon shuttling off the planet the two girls met two very peculiar men. One rather tall and lithe, shrouded in his traveler's cloak. The other seemed to be rather shrouded in darkness. Both men were mysterious and elusive. Yet there was a distinct calling from both, the pull from one was different than the other. Jaid was drawn to the second cloaked figure and Erisi to the first. Bidding each other farewell, Erisi watched her sister leave to a fate she would hardly know, that was until she too heard the call of darkness and shadows. With that, she turned to her new companion and instructor for the duration of her travels. A man she would later come to know as Luke Skywalker. Personal History Young Life At thirteen years of age Erisi was brought to the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 by Master Skywalker . Having many tasks and requirements of his own Luke knew he could not dedicate his time to the young girl so he took her to a Master he felt she would do well to reside with. Boosterant. Before he turned her over to the care of this well trusted Jedi Master, Luke, changed Erisi's name for her protection, Allegra Ziaen. He also instructed the Grandmaster to not disclose any information regarding her visions that he began to notice were rather frequent. Booster gladly accepted the girl into his care and took her to the sister temple where she was taken on by General Master Oochy. Training under him, her skill grew and he was rather impressed with her Force talent and experience - considering she had had no prior training. However, this would not prepare her for the times to come. Times of Trial/War of the Sith : : "''I cannot kill you. The Force has much to do with you still. Go. Be the Jedi that I have trained you to be. Do not follow in the same footsteps as I.''" : —Master General Oochy to Allegra before her fall. It would come to pass that the Jedi would quarrel with the Sith as was accustomed to the two societies. The first of two Sith Wars broke out only a few years (she was sixteen) after Allegra had begun training. Time would not tell what was to come as her master revealed his downfall to the Dark Side of the Force, having trained with the Sith for sometime. Even in the short amount of time Allegra had become rather attached to her Master. He was like the father she was lacking. This attachment would become a pull to the Dark Side for her. And the first of her trials of a Jedi. It was only after a vicious battle of wits and Force strength that Allegra acquired not only the wounds of trial and error but that of physical scars as her Master nearly took her life. Unable to complete his final act he spared her life. Yet it was in this final battle that Allegra failed her first trial. Dabbling With Darkness Sith Acolyte The pull from the Dark Side was greater than any Allegra had felt in her whole sixteen years of life. The desire was strong and she craved for more. Her Master edged her on in her clouded belief and she followed in her Master's steps. With that final step she, through a rather dark and glorious ceremony was granted the title of a Sith Acolyte in Training, her new name, Zanal Zaren. Shadow Sith, another rather mysterious Sith had stepped forward and claimed her for his own having seen much potential running through the young girl's veins. He vowed to train her in the Dark Ways, however it wouldn't last long as time would soon tell. Through her training, the visions became even more frequent, yet the young acolyte would keep silent about such things. It was here she had come to meet the Sith Lord Soriph, he had his eye on the young woman and little did she know he would destroy her. Resurrection Taking of a Second Master Allegra found that she could not accept the high, dark and condemning demands that the Sith required of her and she wandered back a prodigal daughter to a shattered Jedi Order that was once again rebuilding from the ashes of that which they had lost. A Master, by the name of Angel took the young and battle scarred youth under her heavenly, angelic wing and began to retrain her in the way of the Light. Times had changed and so had the order. New leadership had been set in place. Her master now held a seat on the council as well as a man by the name of Deak Alder. It was in her eighteenth year of life, after much hard work and dedication, that she was well on her way to the status of a Jedi Knight. There was only one thing standing in her way. The Trials. Second War of the Sith Her Trials were but short lived. A second war broke out between the Sith and the Jedi. As always the Sith seeking the final say. The temple was burned to ash and dust. Many casualties were taken yet again and all that Allegra had come to know and love was ripped from her. However Allegra held strong in her beliefs, never faltering, swaying neither to the left nor the right. Holding true to the Force, she passed her trials through the darkest of times for the Jedi. In which she then, held the rank of Knight. Secret Mission With this new rank came a rather important mission. It was assumed that there was a Sith within the inner courts of the temple (this had been before the times of Sith Residents) and it was time for her to make the most of her training, both Light and Dark. Allegra received orders that she was to go on a solo mission as a spy. She was to live among the darkness once again whilst holding true to the Jedi, yet letting her dark craft become of use. This mission - should it go as planned - would have taken much from her life as a Jedi. The plan: To keep her in as long as they could. Young Love It was during this time that a relationship had sparked between the temporary Grandmaster, Deak Alder, and the young Jedi Knight. Yet they knew their time was short and the two made the most of what time the Force had granted them. The night before she was to be deployed on her mission the young lovers spent what seemed like a lifetime together. When morning dawned they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Second Fall and the Gift of Life Rise of a Dark Lady Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and the young Jedi was weaker than she had anticipated. Once again the haunting lull of the ever so sweet fruit of the Dark Side beckoned to her and she buckled beneath the pressure. It was in this time that Angel betrayed her, revealing her as a spy to the Dark Lord of the Sith. Allegra was taken captive and held against her will. Soriph would discover her abilities as a Mind Witch and train her, breaking her until she devoted herself fully to the Dark Lord of the Sith, letting her soul sink to the very depths of Darkness. Allegra was at a loss for a direction, knowing full well she may never find Light again. Bloodshed : "''I did not choose this path. It chose me. It was in the Force's will for me to become one with the Dark Side. It's an intoxication. One you cannot escape, no matter how hard you try. I feed off of it. Them. I feed off their fear, their anxieties, their hatred. Their greed, envy and lust. It satisfies me to know that they are no longer in control. I find pleasure in welcoming them to the blood, the sweat, and the tears.''" : —Zanal Zaren, Allegra, speaking on choosing the path of Darkness Changes took place in the life of the Dark Lady. Her training had paid off. She had been beaten, broken, her very soul torn from her depths, her body no longer belonging to herself. Well known for her seductive ways, she was sent back to the Jedi, under the belief that she was released as a prisoner of war. She easily lured prey into the temple. Her first months, still less than a year since her leave from the Jedi Order, were very successful and the Sith were proud of her achievements. Time and time again she lured young Jedi Knights to her bedchambers, promising them glory, wealth beyond measure, everything their heart desired. Yet, it was a walk of death for all who fell into her trap. Late in the evening after much time of sinful debauchery the Lady of the Sith, renowned for her ways, killed every single man that entered her lair. There they would remain, resting forever in the blood of their desires. Unexpected Twist : "''The DNA reports came back positive. He is the son of the Great Deak Alder.''" : —Bith'ya N'ta, Nirauan Medical Officer It wasn't until there were slight complications that she found she was pregnant. With one's child she did not expect. Deak Alder's. Finding a way, the young woman escaped from the clutches of darkness not wanting her child to be consumed in the same ways she had been a slave to. She smuggled herself to and fro until the time arrived. The visions she had through her life becoming more prominent as she aged. Erisi had found her way to Nirauan, a planet located in Wild Space. There she gave birth to a son, gracing him the name, Jarik Deakin Ziaen. Allegra decided it was time to return home. Yet again a prodigal daughter. One who seemed to never learn. New Beginnings Masterhood The Jedi welcomed her with open arms as a true, returned 'Prisoner of War'. Yet only one knew of the child she had carried, that being the child's nurse, Cha'la. It was decided that the child remain hidden and the nurse cared for him in a private nursery that was adjoined to Allegra's private quarters. The struggle was not over for the new Jedi Master. As some well know, darkness...never sleeps. It was a long and hard road for the nineteen year old Master, yet she succeeded rather well as she took on many new tasks around the Temple. Being a mother she loved children. It was also upon her return that she found her young lover, Deak Alder, had taken on a new romance with her former Master, Angel. In this time Deak was lost, wandering in the Force and her Master turned her life over to the Dark Side for unknown reasons, realizing that it was indeed Angel that had blew her cover to the Sith. In her spare time she took the opportunity to care and train new younglings that came to the temple as well as tutoring Padawans and Knights alike in any areas that needed fine tuning. Such as meditation, her specialty. One Padawan caught her attention. Older than she by a few standard years, Kahn Iceay struggled greatly in focused meditation as well as in a few other areas of the Force. Allegra took him in and tutored him regularly. Once he completed his tutoring sessions the two had stuck a chord and a friendship had been formed. Many nights the two friends would sit over a cup of Allegra's famous stim tea and discuss anything that came to the minds of young adults. A romance was soon formed, however, they did not speak of it, and it was not solidified. The weeks passed and turned into months, and Kahn had just returned from a peace keeping mission on the outer rim. He was tired, and planned to retire directly to bed but he felt something wrong with Allegra. It was on this night that Kahn became closer to the Jedi Master than he had ever come before in his years of friendship with the young woman. Allegra came forth and confessed that she had chosen a different path. Her destiny had called and she was choosing a path of darkness. A path he could not take, a path she did not wish for him to take. Darkness coursed through her veins that night until he broke her for the time being. They spent the night in one another’s embrace. It was by the grace of the Force that the Dark Lady did not kill him in his sleep as was her arranged customs - not to mention given orders. Kahn would survive his encounter. It was in this night that Allegra opened up to him and gave him her heart unknowingly. Yet still she left him. The Dark Lady had failed in her mission. Allegra returned without reason, she fought hard to squelch the darkness within her, yet after many failed attempts she acknowledged that it was her destiny to be one with the Dark Side. Three days. Three days was all she had until she returned to the Sith. Kahn, knowing he didn't want to lose her again promised Allegra that the next three nights she had left at the temple, that he would make them the three nights that she would remember for a lifetime. On the second night, he surprised her with a gift. A gem from his home planet of Naboo, placing it around her neck he swore to her that as long as she wore it he would always be with her spirit. She never removed it. It was also on this night that she conceived their first child. A baby girl. It was an unintended pregnancy as it posed more issues for the Jedi Master and the Dark Lady of the Sith. They arranged that when time came for the child to be born that she would be taken to the Jedi Temple on Ossus. Allegra confided in Kahn that she would not live to see her child, her baby girl, walk the same path of fate that was chosen for her by the Force. And on the day Allegra gave birth, Kahn took Amira Esme Ziaen Iceay to the Jedi Temple to be trained in the Light. *Co-Written with Kahn Iceay Forbidden Fruit : "''It was forbidden. Yet forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. He [The Dark Lord] was dark and mysterious. Elusive, cunning, and bold. It intrigued and inflamed my desires within my bosom. I could not resist. The haunting lull of his voice, the very one that haunts me to this day, called me forth from light to step into darkness. '''His''' darkness. To be his. His Queen. I could not resist such an offer.''" : —Allegra on The Dark Lord and her fall to Darkness It was in this time during Allegra's training of apprentices that the Dark Lord of the Sith, who had been keeping a rather close eye on her, lost his wife (her former master Angel) and son (He had taken Angel as his wife when he threatened to kill Allegra if she did not comply). Feeling it was time, he made his move on the young (twenty years of age) woman. Visiting her quarters in secret and darkness every night. He charmed and seduced her. Promising her what no other Sith had ever promised her. Allegra would soon become his Lady. A Lady of Darkness once again. A Queen of Shadows, sitting at his heavy right hand, reigning judgement upon the New Sith Order. The fruit was so irresistible. It was something she had always longed for. Accepting his offer she would spend many nights away from the Jedi, falling back to her old ways, her old habits. It was in this time she dedicated her life to the Sith once again, knowing that it was her destiny. Fate. To remain forever more as Lady Massarah, his name for her. It was shortly after her blood ritual that she would be known to the Sith as Darth Vesper. Path of Darkness Resurrection of a Dark Lady Blood flowed rivers of crimson through the ornate labyrinth that carved its history upon the floors of the Temple of Darkness. Scorching flames licked hungrily at the edges of the ceremonial basins, throwing spears of light into the darkened expanse. The stench of death, sweat, blood and smoke stung the olfactory nerves of the intimate communed, the ever low hum of chanting began to swell, the once silent room filled with unified exultation. She stood, body taught and rigid, her slender form scarcely adorned in a sheer ritual gown spun from crimson dipped dreamsilk. Her feet were bare upon the warmed temple stones, the dark locks of her hair cascaded over her visible shoulders; various strands clinging to her cheeks crystallized with visual warmth. It was in this moment of reverence, glory, and passion the Dark Lord crowned her his Queen, a visual exhibition of his passion and lust for Erisi. As her lips pressed against the blood chalice in piety and reverence, the taste of his blood filled her senses and he called her from the ashes of her former self, Erisi rose again as Lady Massarah, bestowed the honor of Darth Vesper. Vesper settled into her sovereignty with much dignity, darkness, and grandeur as befitting of such a station. Fruits of Labor The two, the Dark Lord and Darth Vesper ruled the empire hand in hand. The New Sith Order rose to heights beyond measure. An era the Sith would go on to hold in highest honor and speak of decades beyond. Lovers, warriors, sharing in glory. A golden age. The passion that consumed the two in their reigning darkness fanned the glowing embers of their love. Vesper spent many times of solitude in the ancient and grand archives they shared, pouring over texts, and crons of knowledge and history of their Sith lineage. The archives a gift, to her, his angel of darkness. It was in this very sacred palace that she felt a pull in the Force. Her children, Jairk and Amira. Something was not right. Her eyes closed softly and she drew upon the Force. Fueled in fear and hatred and the unknown, she felt it pulse beneath the palms of her hands as she let the text before her settle upon the table, she pressed her hands into the stone, accepting the ache of the pulse as it raced through her veins. ''My children. I must see them. ''She called to the Force as she searched all the souls bound together in the universe. She willed them to her. Her head falling back as if in a trance she suspended her spirit in the Force and projected herself having found Kahn, her former lover, the guardian of her children in a drunken stupor. Her anger flared and after much quarreling she decided that she had to settle her affairs. Vesper told the Dark Lord she had received intel from her spies and it called for her immediate leave of the temple and that she would return as soon as she could. Unhappy with her sudden departure, yet acknowledging it must be, the Dark Lord saw his Queen off. It was not long after, the the Order began to crumble. The Dark Lord grew restless and uneasy in Vesper's eyes. He withdrew from her on her leave and in the end, disowned his beloved Queen all together. It was then that the Order fell. It was time for a new era of the Sith to rise from the ashes of the New Sith Order. Vesper sorted her affairs and remained with the Jedi unable to return to what was once her fortress of power and passion. With the return of Vesper, because of Kahn's undying love for her he welcomed her back with open arms reconciling their differences. Reconciliation Failed Attempts Vesper's yearning for darkness never failed, always teetering on the edge of an eternal cliff of desire. Many attempts to rejoin the Sith ended in failure and she always fought an inner battle within the core of her very being as she fought for her desire to bring up her own children away from the darkness she so craved as well as fight the assault of the visions that had become the catalyst for many sleepless nights. Apart from the Dark Side, her children were everything, Jarik now a youngling, Amira only barely to the age of training. Vesper was torn in two. = Another Unexpected Twist Vesper, spent much time these days in solitude and confinement (when not dedicating training to her son, or caring for her daughter on the banks of the crystal stream near the temple), flexed her fingers, outstretching them, clenching them in a tight fist, and releasing yet again. Her breath anxious and unsteady, her focus, was off. She brushed it off as the normalcy since her return, the thirst for power and darkness had subsided but never quite dissipated. The visions plaguing whether asleep or awake. She shook her head and inhaled through her nostrils, frustrated that peace and focus evaded her. She laid back upon the training room floor and sighed heavily closing her eyes. Peace began to wash over. Her hands gently laying at her sides, her lithe form following suite. It was like a blanket woven from the most expensive cloth in the galaxy, light, whispy, yet warm and inviting, bringing comfort and an air of safety. Yet there was also a vastness, the universe around her, but safe within the confines of the Force. Unawares that she was beyond exhausted her breathing changed and she slipped into slumber. ''It was beautiful, so real, I was there, he was there, as was our son. A gift from the Force. I called his name, Kaden Jace, he shared his father's last name. We were in our sacred, most holy temple. The stones, ancient, decaying in the most beautiful way. We always did have a flair for the ancient ways, the machine empire around us only serving us for so long. We made our temple a retreat. Emblazoned torches lined our halls and we had found the most resplendent wooden entries from the forest planets of wild space. We walked the halls, our boots leaving soft caresses upon the stone it left behind. The Dark Lord to my left. He towered over my slender frame, his broad shoulders squared and covered with his cloak, clasped with a chain at his collarbone. His hands rested at the small of his back. His hardened gaze glanced over and locked with mine, yet now it was gentle, a side of him most never saw. The Dark Lord then glanced to our son, he was about 6 or 7 seven standard years, the lines in his face eased and despite his hardness I could see him radiate pride. I too looked to our son, he was handsome and full of life, though he was much like his father. My gaze was called away as thunder shook the temple. Terror struck through my core like the electric bolt that flashed through the sky. We were no longer safe within the confines of the temple, but in the barren land that surrounded it. I caught sight of the Dark Lord, his eyes red with furry, the wind violently whipping his cloak about him. He was filled with rage. He was a beast, a monster. I knew I needed to run, yet I was frozen to my spot, the sky flashed bright and the thunder rolled yet again and the rain began to pour. It wasn't long before I was chilled to the bone, the sheer cloth accents that adorned my arms were twisting behind me in the wind, my braided hair coming undone by the violent wind and clinging to my cheeks and shoulders. I blinked, my eyes burning with dirt and rain. I turned my gaze to Kaden then back to the Dark Lord this time an even darker cloud grew and raged behind him, force lightening emanating from its very core. I had to save Kaden, from the darkside. A voice in the Force echoed through the rain, "Save him from me." It was the voice of the Dark Lord I once knew. I pivoted on my heal regaining all sensibility I ran for Kaden, I had to save him. I could hear myself in my own mind, "I will protect you, my son. My love for you is stronger than anything in the galaxy. You will be safe. I promise you.", "Save my sister." There was a another child, he held her hand as I never reached him. He and his twin disappeared as my fingers reach out and my fingers grazed the edge of his tunic. He was gone. She was gone. I turned to cast my gaze back upon the Dark Lord, cracks split up his defining features, and the man I felt so passionate for shattered into hundreds of tiny shards. I was unsure of what was happening, I knew one thing, the promise I made to my son. "I promise."'' I awoke, the words coming from my mouth causing me to wake. I wasn't startled, disturbed more like. My hand was on my stomach, caressing and gently rubbing it. I closed my eyes yet again and there in the depths of my lower abdomen I felt it. The glowing light of life. Kahn and I had not been together since my return. The dream was a warning. This was the Dark Lord's child. Then I remembered the girl. His children. I needed to protect them from the man who craved power above all else. My son and daughter's life depended on it. They must never know the evil, darkness, and death their father brings. Kahn never knew of the children, until Vesper could hide it no more. Changing Times Not Always as They Seem Vesper, now once again Jedi Master Iceay, began to fill out in form as the children began to grow. Anxiety coursed through her as she knew the truth must be told before it was too late, if it wasn't late already. Kahn never pried, not even with Amira, though the circumstances had been different at the time, there was a chance that he had not searched her being within the Force, and she hoped he had not. It had crushed Kahn knowing that she had left the Jedi for the Dark Lord. She not only left the Jedi, but Jarik, Amira, and Kahn himself. It was something he would never understand. Instincts Vesper's stomach was sick with dread, she knew what had to be done. She had to protect Kaden's life, not just for him, but for her entire family. The Dark Lord would never rest if he knew he had a son, not just any son, a son that was Force Sensitive. The son of darkness. While in the womb Kaden would show her that he was there, that he was alive, he would show her the future, of the life that was to be. Hands pressed together at her heart, legs crossed in front of her. Inhale. Exhale. She accepted the breath with gratitude and lowered her hands to the ground, feeling it beat with life beneath her clammy palms. He was there, his life source,her daughter's life source, she could feel it, pulsing like the pulse of the planet. The force wove her children's life web within her womb, she couldn't concentrate. Erisi had to tell him. Kahn would be crushed. If she waited any longer their Force identity would be traceable, her body would give her secret away and Kahn would know. It was best to tell him now. ''Focus'' she hissed at herself. Frustration and anger coursed through her as she hovered a few feet off the ground. The anger was like drums in her head, the chanting from the Sith temples growing louder with each boom. She lost her concentration and landed with a soft thud on the ground. ''Kriff!'' she smacked the training ground and seethed as her hand ached back in retort. She gave in and informed Kahn of the children within her womb. Concealment Knowing she had to protect her son from the Dark Lord, Vesper approached Kahn with the theory of a Darksided Nexus to protect not just Kaden, but her entire family. Her attempts to persuade the Grandmaster fell upon deaf ears. Kahn would not hear of Sith Sorcery within his temple and he turned a cold shoulder to the woman who would become his wife. Vesper knew the Order had been shaken when she left, yet she knew nothing more. Kahn's words only confirmed what she assumed, however the Dark Lord would never stop. He was driven by power no matter the cost. He would use Kaden to regain a foothold in the galaxy, now more than ever. The two lovers retreated from each other, Kahn bitter and resentful that the woman he loved was carrying the children of a Sith Lord. Vesper seethed at the hurtful wounds that pierced her much like the stinging bite of a Kodashi Viper. The once proud Queen of the Sith, felt defeated, no where to turn, the Sith Lord she had a burning passion for casting her out, and the man she loved, turning from her. Birth of the Twins It would come to be that Kahn would all the more struggle to control the emotions that threatened to engulf him. He refused to be present for the birth of the twins and when time came Vesper secluded herself in the forests surrounding the temple, refusing medical aid. There she gave into the darkness as she birthed the son and daughter of the great Dark Lord. Finding herself once more through the trial of childbirth. It would not be until the children were six weeks of age that Kahn would finally return to Vesper and meet the children he would raise as his own despite his distaste for the man who was their father. Kaden Jace and Zira Wryn were raised in the way of the Jedi, yet struggled, constantly battling the darkness that coursed through their veins. Tejha larel (Undying Love) Marriage Shortly after Vesper's pregnancy when the currents of the emotional turmoil between Kahn and the former Queen had finally settled, Kahn, having come to somewhat of a point of forgiveness asked Vesper for her full return to the Jedi, to join him as a fellow Grandmaster, to train the Jedi in the ancient ways. The barriers they had placed after her return from the Dark Lord had finally been torn down and the two married in an intimate ceremony within the temple walls on Ossus, in a small private garden of the rebuilt Jedi temple, nearly thirteen months after her return Family Jarik Deakin Ziaen Jarik, is the son of the Great Grand Master Deak Alder during the rebirth of the Jedi Order. Born off planet after Allegra escaped from the captivity of the Sith she was rescued and taken in to recover from her injuries. Being force sensitive Jarik survived the trauma and Allegra gave birth. Shortly after she returned to the Jedi Order where she kept Jarik a secret to protect the Grand Master's honor. Amira Esme Iceay Kahn and Erisi's daughter, Amira was an unexpected surprise during Erisi's second fall to the darkside. Despite the call to darkness, Erisi had fallen in love prior to with Kahn Iceay, an Echani Jedi Master. She was unready to give him up, yet her mission was to kill him, unable to do so the two continued their relationship in secret and on one of Erisi's away missions from the Sith Planet she made a stop to visit the Jedi Master. Kaden Jace Son of the Dark Lord. Born from Darkness, Vesper returned to the Jedi Temple where she gave birth and hid her son in a Dark Point to protect him from the grasp of his father, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Kaden at the standard age of twenty-nine placed himself in a Force Trance to halt his aging, he was only awakened when he felt his father's return to power. He in turn awoke his twin sister, and his mother, Vesper. Zira Wryn Daughter of the Dark Lord and twin to Kaden Jace. A true daughter of Darkness. She too was protected under the Dark Point to protect her from her father. As both children entered their twenties, each placed themselves under a Force Trance, halting their aging respectively at various ages in their early and later twenties. Later known in life as Darth Macaria, Goddess of Blessed death. Erisi and Kahn have kept Zira's true identity hidden for her protection. Tak'ra Allan Iceay The youngest son of Kahn and Allegra, born during the age of peace shortly after Kahn and Allegra's marriage. He's the youngest of the Iceay children and looks very much like his father. In'virt'lanma al S'ol'nora (Meadows of Heaven) For years, Vesper and Kahn ruled as Grandmasters over the Jedi, yet in secret Vesper had instilled the beginning stages of her plan of protection in the Tamarian IV sector. She would not let the Dark Lord discover the twins, or anyone else in her family. Yet Kahn, either turning a blind eye, or truly unaware, continued to pour his love out for the prodigal Jedi Master and their children. They raised the children into adulthood at which point everything was as he called it the Meadows of Heaven, or In'virt'lanma al S'ol'nora in his favored tongue of the Echani. Vesper and Kahn lived a life of fulfillment watching their children grow. They would share in this bliss until Kahn's untimely death, at which point Vesper and her children resigned themselves into the next phase of Vesper's plan of protection, she having stopped her aging at the age of twenty-nine standard years. Passing of Time Force Trance = After Kahn's death Vesper returned to the darkness that called to her. Her oldest child and Kahn's two legitimate children opted to stay at the temple, later devising their own Lightsided Point and preserving themselves much like their mother and half siblings. However, Vesper and the twins relocated to the Tamarian IV sector where they took up residence in an abandoned rebel base. Being that Vesper had begun the Darksided Nexus in her twenty-eighth year she maintained her youthful appearance. It was here they would sleep for nearly a hundred years. Eternal Sith Empire: Rise of the Dark Lady Awakening 155 ABY, Vesper's son Kaden awoke from his force trance, a disturbance felt within the Force. Or was it really a disturbance. Upon awakening Kaden took the time to contemplate that feeling he had that awoke him so suddenly. Searching within he realized he had felt his father attempt a rise to power once again. With this knowledge Kaden awoke his mother informing her of what he had learned. Taking this information Vesper spent her initial days of awakening searching herself. Finding herself once more. After all she had been asleep for quite some time. Vesper grew uneasy in the early days of recovery. Silently unsettled, discovering herself once more and determining her next steps against the former Dark Lord. It was time to return to her home. The last known place she had felt like herself. Known herself fully. The last place the Dark Lord had resided. She would return to Ziost. Return she did, traveling across the galaxy and taking up transport on a shuttle piloted by a Devaronian and accompanied by a young smuggler by the name of Lyla. It was with them that Vesper would reach the snow-covered, war stricken wasteland of Ziost. Holocron of Rur Not long after landing Vesper was separated from the landing team, yet not before learning of the Holocron that was hidden beneath the depths of the citadel. Making her way Vesper received images as she allowed her hand to trail along the crumbling walls of the citadel, many detailing her past with the former Dark Lord. Memories of a time lost long ago. She discovered the library which the Dark Lord had gifted her and discovered more information regarding the Holocron of Rur, she knew exactly where she would find it. Finding the stairwell that had been forbidden to her she journeyed below into the catacombs of her former home. It was here she attempted to retrieve the Holocron. The Man in the Mask It was not long after that Vesper discovered what she had come for on Ziost and returned to the Tamarian IV sector to the twins. In the weeks and months that had passed she was called upon by a Sith by the name of Lord Solus whom had sought her out to aid the Imperial Military of the Eternal Sith Empire. Knowing of her experience as Queen of the Sith. Little did Vesper know, only three knew of her awakening. The Dark Lord, the Emperor of this new so called Eternal Sith Empire, and Lord Solus. The first two, made sense. The last one however, left Vesper perplexed once she had come by the knowledge that he too knew she had awakened. Vesper aided the Imperial Military as needed, finding purpose for the first time since her awakening, yet all the while suffering more so from the visions that had plagued her the majority of her life. The man in the mask. Who was he? The question still burned and desired to be answered. Then, the call finally came. Lord Solus sent an encrypted transmission. He spoke of how he believed the time had come for the two to finally meet in person. A mission had presented itself and he required her assistance. After hesitation, something pulled Vesper towards accepting the directives. She found herself traveling to Lord Solus' military facility on Korriban. The time had come to meet Lord Solus, face to face. To Vesper's surprise, it was he, Lord Solus that was the man in the mask. The man who had haunted her, her entire life. Vesper had committed. It was too late to turn back now. Besides, she wanted to discover more about this man. After all, had he not been a part of her? Yet something was not right. Unstable Once the Sith had prepared for departure they boarded Lord Solus' ship and began their journey to Cantonica, it was on this journey that Vesper would lose control of her abilities as a Mind Witch. The Force had other plans for the two. Vesper had reached out searching for ulterior motives within Solus, such a simple probe of the mind and Vesper's powers spiraled sending the two into a world of unstable illusions. Each would learn about each other on a level far deeper than either expected. Canto Bight